Upside down
by koma180
Summary: GSR. Sequel to "Harassment". / ウォリックは「デート中」だと主張するグリッソムと出会ったが・・・ / Warrick met Grissom who claimed that he was "dating".
1. Chapter 1

Episode 11.0 Upside Down

Summary : GSR. Sequel to "Harassment". / ウォリックは「デート中」だと主張するグリッソムと出会ったが・・・ / Warrick met Grissom who claimed that he was "dating".

Rating : T

Genre : Humor / Romance

AN : ご無沙汰しました。やっと書く時間が取れました。いえ、推敲する時間が取れました。  
Real life is suck! です:P 完全ユーモアです。お楽しみ下さい。今回は全三話で短めです。

レビューを下さる方、本当にありがとうございます。一言だけでも、とても励みになります。小躍りして喜んでいます。

* * *

「・・・どう？」  
「もうだめ」  
「もう一回、ダメ？」  
「ダメ！」  
「どうしても？」  
「どうしても！」  
「なあ、あと1回だけ。頼む」  
「いや！」  
「サラ・・・」  
「一人でして」  
「そんなの寂しいよ」  
「とにかく、ダメ、もう無理！」

グリッソムはサラの背中にそっと手を置いた。

「待ってるから・・・一人で、どうぞ」

俯いて顔を上げないまま、サラは言った。  
グリッソムは溜め息をついて、周囲を見回した。

「・・・じゃあ、後一回だけ。待ってて。すぐ戻る」

額に軽くキスをして、そっと離れていくグリッソムを見送り、サラは深々と溜め息をついた。  
行列の最後に並び、ふと振り向いて、グリッソムはサラに向かって手を振ってきた。苦笑しながら、サラはそれに手を振り返した。  
ふうっと息を吐いて、ベンチの上で体を起こす。  
風がサラの額に浮かんだ汗を冷やしていった。  
グリッソムが改札に消える。間もなくして、コースターがプラットフォームを出て行くのが見えた。  
サラはその後を思い出して、思わずまた口元を抑えた。

「何回乗れば気が済むのよ・・・」

胃のむかつきを堪えきってから、サラはジェットコースターマニアの彼氏に向かって、秘かに愚痴をこぼした。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

戻ってきたグリッソムの満面の笑みに、サラは苦笑を隠さずに話しかけた。  
「満足した？」  
グリッソムがおどけたように眉を上げるのを見て、サラは勘弁してと言うように首を軽く振った。  
「何か飲むか？」  
グリッソムに聞かれ、サラは園内を見渡した。  
「ジェラート買ってくる」  
そのままフラっと彼の元を離れて行きかけて、サラは足を止め、軽く振り返った。  
「いる？」  
グリッソムは少し考えて笑顔で答えた。  
「チョコバニラレーズン」  
サラは分かった、と小さく手を振って売店の方へ歩いて行った。  
グリッソムはふぅっと額の汗を拭い、それから近くのベンチに腰を下ろした。

リニューアルしたジェットコースターに乗りに、二人はベガスの遊園地に来ていた。  
サラが全く乗り気ではないことは彼にも分かっていたが、彼女自身が以前、「一緒に行く」と約束していたので、渋々ながらついてきた。  
当初、サラはコースターに乗るのを嫌がった。彼女が怖がっていると分かってからは、グリッソムはなおのこと彼女を乗せようと躍起になった。  
一度も乗ったことがない、遊園地にもそもそも遊びには来たことがないと知ったときは、少しだけ彼女の過去に胸が痛んだが、それ以上に彼は「新しい体験」に彼女を引っ張り出したかった。  
それには一応成功したのだが、どうやら、彼女にもジェットコースターを好きになって欲しいという目論見は、叶わなかったようだ。  
二度連続で乗せたのが間違いだっただろうか？  
サラは蒼い顔で吐きそうになっていたので、さすがにそれ以上の無理強いはしなかった。  
まあ、仕方あるまい。  
遊園地に付き合ってくれるだけでも、有り難いと思うべきだろう。  
グリッソムはまるで高校生に戻ったかのようにはしゃいでいた。サラは呆れながらも、彼に付き合った。  
メリーゴーランドに恥ずかしがりながらも乗ったり、ミニカートで真剣にぶつけてきたり、巨大迷路で喧嘩しながら脱出したり、「高校生のような」デートを、二人とも大いに楽しんでいた。  
それでもサラは、彼が腕を組もうとしたり手を握ろうとする度に、そっとそれを押しとどめていた。ベガスは彼らと彼らの知り合いのホームタウン。どんな知り合いに見咎められるか分からない。それをとても気にしているのが分かった。  
次はやはりベガスの外に行かないとな、と思いながら、グリッソムは再びふぅっと息を吐いた。  
冬の終わりかけのこの日、ラスベガスの午後3時は暑かった。  
ベンチの背もたれに寄り掛かって、グリッソムは伸びをした。  
「あれ？グリッソム？」  
声に周囲を見回して、グリッソムは人なつこい笑顔を見つけた。  
「ウォリック」  
片手を上げて挨拶すると、ウォリックは周りをキョロキョロ見回しながらグリッソムに近づいてきた。  
「仕事ですか？」  
「いいや」  
「じゃ、どうして・・・」  
「デートだ」  
笑顔で答えたグリッソムを、ウォリックは驚いたように見た。  
「へえ・・・」  
目を丸くしているウォリックに、グリッソムは逆に問い掛けた。  
「君は？」  
ウォリックは肩をすくめた。  
「ティーナと」  
「家族サービスか」  
「そんなとこです・・・最近喧嘩ばかりしてたから、埋め合わせです」  
どこの男女も同じか、と思いながら、グリッソムはふっと笑った。  
その微笑に、ウォリックは少し意外そうに彼を見たが、特にコメントはしなかった。  
「それで、奥さんは？」  
「ああ、いまジェラート買いに行ってます」  
グリッソムは一瞬言葉に詰まった。  
・・・サラとティーナは面識があっただろうか。  
「そうか。・・・暑いな、今日は」  
「ええ」  
ウォリックはベンチの隣に腰を下ろした。ほんの僅か、グリッソムは居心地悪そうに身動ぎしたが、ウォリックは気付かなかったようだ。  
二人はしばらく、他愛ない会話で時間を潰していた。

「サラ？」  
お金を払って両手にジェラートを持って店を離れかけていたサラは、腕を掴まれて飛び上がらんばかりに驚いた。  
「サラ、でしょ？えーと、・・・」  
サラは目の前の女性を見つめた。直ぐにその名前が脳裏に浮かんだ。  
「確か、ティーナ。ウォリックの」  
「ええ、そうよ。ええと・・・」  
「サラ・サイドルよ」  
「良かった、合ってた」  
ティーナはにこりと笑った。  
「ウォリックと？」  
サラはぎこちなく笑い返しながら尋ねた。  
「ええ、そう。久しぶりのデート」  
「そう」  
会話しながら、ティーナはジェラートを注文し、代金を払い、両手に受け取った。  
「あなたは？」  
ティーナは振り向いて肩越しにサラを見た。  
「あなたもデート？」  
「あたしは」  
慌てて言いかけて、サラは瞬間的に頭を整理した。  
「友達の、付き添い」  
「友達？」  
ティーナが疑うようにサラを見る。  
「そう、友達」  
なぜかサラは、ウォリックに「デートで遊園地に行くようなサラ・サイドル」だと知られたくなかった。  
「ふうん」  
ティーナは面白そうにサラを見たが、それ以上は突っ込まないで、歩き始めた。が、サラが付いてこないのに気付いて立ち止まると振り返った。  
「行かないの？」  
サラは両手のジェラートを見つめた。少し溶け始めていたが、並んで出て行くわけに行かなかった。  
グリッソムといるところをティーナに見られたら、すぐにウォリックに知られることになるだろう。  
そうしたらあっという間に秘密はバレてしまう。  
サラは思わせぶりに周囲を見回した。  
「ここで・・・待ち合わせてるから」  
「そうなんだ」  
ティーナは納得したようにいい、ジェラートを持った片手を軽く挙げて振った。  
「じゃあ」  
「じゃあ。・・・ウォリックによろしく」  
「ええ」  
ティーナはもう一度にこりと笑って、去って行った。  
サラは軽く目を閉じ、大きく息を吐き出した。

「ウォリック、お待たせ」  
女性の声に、ウォリックとグリッソムは顔を上げて同じ方向を見た。  
二人は同時に立ち上がった。  
「あら・・・」  
ティーナはグリッソムを見て、少し首を傾げた。  
「あなたは、確か・・・」  
「上司の、ギル・グリッソムだよ」  
ウォリックがそっと囁く。  
「覚えてるわよ。ティーナです」  
グリッソムはティーナが差し出した手を軽く握った。  
「ギル・グリッソムです」  
「以前お会いしましたよね？」  
「あまりお話しする時間はありませんでしたが」  
ウォリックは少し居心地悪そうに頭を掻いた。  
上司に妻を紹介するというのは、なんともばつが悪いものだ。  
「お仕事ですか？」  
ティーナはふと、眉を寄せて聞いた。まさかデートは中止だろうか？  
「いえ」  
グリッソムは慌てて両手を振って否定した。  
「彼も、デートだって」  
ウォリックが小さく言うと、ティーナはにこりと笑った。  
「まあ」  
それから、ふと、ウォリックを振り返った。  
「あなたの同僚に会ったわ」  
「同僚？」  
「ええ。サラっていう人」  
グリッソムはぎくりと肩を上げ、それを誤魔化すかのように両手をズボンのポケットにゆっくり入れた。  
「サラが、遊園地に？」  
ウォリックが半分笑いながらティーナに聞き返している。  
何がそんなに可笑しいんだ？  
グリッソムはややふて腐れたように思った。  
「ええ。友達の付き添いですって」  
「付き添いねえ・・・」  
ジェラートを食べながら、ウォリックが笑っている。  
「何か可笑しいの？」  
ティーナが不思議そうに尋ねている。  
「遊園地ってキャラじゃないと思ってたからさ」  
ウォリックはそう言って肩をすくめた。  
ひどい思い込みだ、と憤慨したいのを、グリッソムは堪えた。  
ウォリックはふと、グリッソムを見た。そしてティーナを振り返り、もう一度グリッソムを見た。  
「ここで待ってれば、あなたの彼女に会えたりします？」  
グリッソムは小さく首を振った。  
「恥ずかしがり屋だから。どうかな？」  
言いながら、グリッソムは近くの木陰にちらりと視線を走らせた。ウォリックとティーナは背を向けているから、気付かなかったようだ。  
「あなたのデート相手は、ミステリーにしておきます」  
ウォリックが言うと、  
「頼む」  
グリッソムは片方の眉を上げて答えた。  
ウォリックとティーナはもう一度グリッソムに挨拶をして、離れていった。  
二人の姿が人混みにまみれて、数分してから、やっとその人影は木陰から出てきた。  
「・・・見てたのか？」  
「・・・ええ」  
サラは両手のカップを交互に見た。  
「・・・溶けちゃった」  
苦笑しながら、グリッソムはカップの一つを受け取った。  
スプーンで一口すくって舐める。  
「・・・甘いな」  
顔をしかめるグリッソムに、サラは一瞬笑ったが、直ぐに俯いて、不安そうに足を踏み換えた。  
「もう、帰るか」  
グリッソムの言葉に、サラは明らかに安堵したように頷いた。  
「・・・友達？」  
並んで歩き出したグリッソムが、ふと尋ねる。  
サラはちらりとグリッソムを見た。  
「ティーナに、友達の付き添いだと言ったそうだな」  
サラは何も言わず、目をそらした。  
「私はデートだと言った」  
「だから？」  
「・・・友達？」  
サラはもう一度グリッソムを睨むように見て、首を小さく横に振って、何も言わなかった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

その日のシフトが始まるとき、サラはウォリックが会議室にいるのを見て驚いた。  
「ウォリック。今日はオフじゃないの？」  
「だったけど、呼ばれた」  
ウォリックのがっかりした声に、サラは思わずウォリックの肩に軽く手を置いた。  
「残念ね。奥さん、怒ってるでしょう？」  
「そうか、ティーナに会ったんだっけ」  
ウォリックに言われ、サラは少し焦ったように周りを見回した。ニックとグレッグはゲームに夢中で、キャサリンは何かの書類を必死で書いていた。  
「ええ、まあ」  
サラは曖昧に笑って答えた。  
「友達の付き添いだって？」  
ウォリックは、隣の椅子に座ったサラの肩を、自分の肩で軽く押した。  
サラは苦笑気味に唇を噛んだ。  
「ノーコメント」  
「お、じゃあデートだったのか？」  
「ノーコメント」  
ウォリックは小さく笑った。  
「サラ・サイドルがデートで遊園地かあ」  
「うるさい」  
サラは小声で言いながら、今度は自分が肩でウォリックの肩を押し返した。  
ウォリックはクツクツと笑った。  
「なに？どしたの？」  
ニックとグレッグが、ゲームを終えて二人の側に来て座り直した。  
「何でも無い！」  
サラは抑えた声ながらも強く言って、ウォリックを睨み付けた。  
「おお～こわ」  
「なになに？」  
「教えてよ～」  
ニックとグレッグをニヤリと見て、ウォリックはそれからサラをちらりと見た。  
サラは唇を噛んでウォリックを見ていた。その請うような瞳に、ウォリックは一瞬驚いたが、直ぐに肩をすくめてニックとグレッグを見た。  
「ティーナのご機嫌取りをしたって話」  
ちらりとサラを見たウォリックは、サラの唇が「ありがと」と動いたのに、小さくウィンクを返した。  
「揃ってるかな」  
その時グリッソムがアサインカードを持って入ってきた。  
ニックもグレッグも、書類を覗き込んでいたキャサリンも、全員が顔を上げてグリッソムを見た。  
「キャサリン、ニックと三重殺人だ。ウォリック、サラとストリップ通りの死体遺棄を頼む。グレッグは私と死体農場だ」  
アサインカードをグリッソムが振り分ける。  
「えー、あたしも死体農場がいい」  
不満そうに声を上げたのはサラだった。  
ニックとグレッグが目を白黒させながら顔を見合わせる。キャサリンは目を剥いて信じられない、というようにサラを凝視した。  
「ボク、替わってもいいですけど？」  
グレッグが控えめに申し出たが、グリッソムは一睨みして黙らせた。  
「ゴミ箱あさりは次は君の番だろう、サラ？」  
グリッソムが首を傾けながら言うと、サラは頬を膨らませた。  
「分かったわよ」  
グリッソムはアサインカードをウォリックに渡しながら言った。  
「ウォリック、すまないな、オフなのに。出来れば呼び出したくなかったんだが・・・」  
ウォリックは肩をすくめた。  
「しょうがないですよ。ま、昼間眠いの我慢して付き合ったんで、少しは埋め合わせになったでしょう」  
グリッソムは首を傾げた。  
「女性にとってはデートの後の夜が大事なんじゃないのか？」  
キャサリンが再び目を剥いてグリッソムを見た。  
ニックとグレッグも目を丸くしてグリッソムを見ている。  
サラはなぜか俯いていた。  
ウォリックは肩を揺らして笑った。  
「そういうあなたも、夜のデートはお預けしてきたんでしょ？」  
グリッソムはにやりと笑った。  
「続きは予約してきた」  
サラはなぜか机に頭をぶつけた。  
「デート？」  
キャサリンの声が裏返っている。  
「遊園地でばったり会ったんだ」  
ウォリックの説明に、キャサリンはなぜかむせたように咳払いをした。  
グリッソムは心外そうにキャサリンを振り返った。  
「私だってデートくらいする」  
大まじめなグリッソムに、キャサリンは口角を上げた。  
「そう・・・良かったわね」  
「あー、そういえば、ジェットコースターがリニューアルしたんでしたっけ」  
ニックが言うと、サラを除く全員が、「ああー」という合点がいったという声を漏らした。  
「何が悪い？」  
横目でサラを見ながら、グリッソムはわざとらしく尋ねた。  
サラはなぜか額を撫でていた。  
「あなたのデート相手って、どうせ修理工とかそんなでしょ」  
キャサリンが笑いながら言うと、グリッソムはムッとして言い返した。  
「ちゃんと女性とデートした」  
キャサリンは一瞬驚いた顔をしたが、首を振りながら言った。  
「あなたとジェットコースターに乗る女性？ホントにそんなのいるの？」  
キャサリンがウォリックを振り向く。ウォリックは肩をすくめた。  
「お相手には会ってないんだ」  
「なあんだ。じゃあやっぱり女性とデートしたのか証明出来ないじゃない」  
「グリッソムのデート相手ってもしかしたら人じゃないかも？」  
「虫とか？」  
「あーありえそう！」  
ニックとグレッグまでが悪のりする。  
グリッソムがむすっとしたとき、サラが静かに立ち上がった。  
「グリッソムが誰と・・・『何と』デートしようがどうでもいいじゃない。ウォリック、行くわよ」  
サラが「何と」と言ったときにニヤリと笑ったのを、グリッソムは見逃さなかった。

「あたしが運転する」  
廊下で追いついてきたウォリックに、サラはちらりと視線を投げかけながら言った。  
「仰せの通りに」  
笑いながら言って、ウォリックはサラの耳元に囁いた。  
「死体農場のほうがいいって？」  
サラは横目でウォリックを見ただけだった。  
「それぞ俺の知るサラ・サイドルだ。遊園地は、やっぱり君のガラじゃあない」  
ウォリックの肩を、サラは軽く拳で小突いた。

* * *

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 11.1 Upside Down(2)

Rating : T

Genre : Humor / Romance

AN : ニックとサラの友情については書いたので、今回はウォリックとの関係について少し触れてみました。サラが過去を話せるとしたら、ウォリックだったんじゃないかなって思います。残念ながらああいうことになりましたが、でも、こんな感じで実はさらりと触れたことがあってもいいかな、って。そして、ずっと気になっていたあのことについても、誤解を解いてあげることにしました。あのままじゃサラ、可哀想だもん^^;

* * *

「ねえ、ジム」  
現場で、ブラス警部の姿を見つけたキャサリンは、その隣にそっと立った。  
「グリッソムが最近、誰とデートしてるか知ってる？」  
ブラスは飲もうとしていたコーヒーカップを途中で止めた。  
「デート？」  
思わず咳払いをする。  
「ウォリックによれば、今日、遊園地デートしてたらしいんだけど」  
「遊園地？」  
「ほら、ジェットコースターがリニューアルしたから」  
「ああ」  
ブラスは納得したように頷いた。  
「ねえ、誰か知ってるの？」  
ブラスは一瞬考えるような素振りを見せた。  
「いや、知らんな」  
「本当に？」  
「ああ」  
しらばっくれたように肩をすくめて、ブラスはコーヒーをすすった。  
「私てっきりレディー・ヘザーと何かあるって思ってたんだけど」  
キャサリンは溜め息をついた。  
「彼女は遊園地ってキャラじゃあないわよねえ」  
「さてな」  
ブラスはどうでもよさそうに言った。  
「痛みを快楽に思えるなら、コースターの恐怖も快楽になるんじゃないか？」  
キャサリンはマジマジとブラスを見た。  
「そうか・・・それもそうよね」  
ぶつぶつと何か言うキャサリンから、ブラスはゆっくり離れた。  
・・・要らぬ誤解をキャサリンに植え付けたかも知れないが、多分真実を話すよりは、マシだったろう。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

ロッカールームで、サラは濡れた髪をタオルで拭いていた。ゴミ箱あさりから帰ってきて速攻でシャワーを浴びたのだ。  
肩に垂れた髪をつまんで、サラはそれを自分の鼻に近づけた。  
二、三度鼻を鳴らして臭ってみるが、直ぐに苦笑して手を離した。自分の臭いというのは分からないものだ。  
「へい、サラ」  
ウォリックの声に、サラは振り向いた。  
「ウォリック。どうだった？」  
「ゲロッたよ。犯人逮捕」  
手のファイルを振りながら、ウォリックはにんまりとして言った。  
「スピード解決ね、おめでとう」  
サラもまたニッと笑った。  
「君がゴミ箱から速攻で凶器を見つけてくれたおかげだ。被害者のIDも」  
ウォリックはサラの背中を叩いた。  
「さすがはゴミ箱あさりのスピードスター、サラ・サイドルだ」  
サラは軽く咳き込んだ。  
「何そのあだ名」  
ウォリックはおどけたように肩をすくめて、自分のロッカーを開けた。  
「被疑者のファイル、見たか？」  
「・・・ええ」  
サラはほんの少し動きを止めたが、直ぐに髪を拭き始めた。  
「少年課が何度も補導してたんだが、ついに取り返しのつかないことをしちまった」  
ウォリックは溜め息をついて、ベンチに腰を下ろした。  
「未成年だし、境遇を考えれば酌量は与えられるかも知れないが・・・」  
ゆっくり首を横に振るウォリックを、サラはちらりと見て尋ねた。  
「両親は今は？」  
「また薬物更正施設だ」  
ロッカーを開けようとした手を止めて、何かを言い淀んだサラを、ウォリックは怪訝に見上げた。  
「なんだ？」  
「・・・別に」  
「酌量に反対なんだろ？」  
サラは小さく溜め息を吐いて、それからロッカーの扉を開いた。  
「彼には何度もチャンスがあった」  
「あんな両親の元じゃ、改心もままならないよ」  
「いつまでも親や境遇のせいには出来ない」  
サラの強い口調に、ウォリックは肩をすくめながらも、溜め息をついた。  
「君は、厳しいな。・・・俺は、あの子が正しい導きが得られなかったことには、同情しちまう」  
サラは勢いよくロッカーの扉を閉めた。  
その音に、思わずウォリックは身をすくめたほどだった。  
「彼には色んな人が何度も手を差し伸べたじゃない。それを無為にしてきたのは彼自身の選択よ」  
ウォリックは再び、深々と溜め息をついた。  
「君はよっぽど、自分で道を正してきた自負があるんだろうな」  
その皮肉な言い方に、サラは思わずウォリックを睨み付けた。それに気付かなかったように、ウォリックは続けた。  
「君が正義感の塊なのは知ってるし、そんな君が好きだ。だけど時々、それだけじゃ、息が詰まるんじゃないかって、君が心配になるよ」  
ウォリックは少し言葉を切り、それから苦笑しながら言った。  
「俺のギャンブルも、相当許せなかっただろう？」  
サラはすっとウォリックから視線を外した。床を見つめて、しばらく何も言わなかった。  
「いいんだ、分かってるよサラ。別に、いいんだ」  
「・・・ノーコメントにしとく」  
ウォリックは少し笑った。そんなウォリックの隣に、サラは少し躊躇った後で腰を下ろした。  
それから彼の目を見つめて言った。  
「今は、あなたを信じてる」  
ウォリックは微笑んだ。  
「ありがとう」  
それから、ふと悪戯な目をして言った。  
「でもこっそり俺の行動を調べてた時は、信じてなかっただろう？」  
サラは一瞬、口を開きかけたが、直ぐに閉じた。  
何も言わずにまた視線を逸らしたサラを、ウォリックはしばらく黙って見ていた。  
そしてふと、眉をひそめた。  
「もしかして、・・・頼まれたのか？」  
サラが唇を噛んだのを見て、ウォリックは目を見開いた。  
「そうなのか。・・・誰だ？」  
サラは首を横に振った。ウォリックはサラの腕を思わず掴んだ。  
「グリッソム？」  
サラは答えず、ウォリックの手をそっと掴んで自分の腕から払った。  
ウォリックはしばらく額を片手で撫でていた。  
「・・・なんで最初にそう言わなかった？」  
サラは両腕を組んで俯いた。  
ウォリックが溜め息をついた。  
「なんであの時それを言わなかったんだ」  
サラはちらりとウォリックを見て、そして小さく肩をすくめて見せた。  
「悪役を買って出る必要なんか無かったのに」  
「別に、そんなつもりは」  
ウォリックはそっと肩でサラの肩を押した。  
「今度からは、ちゃんと言えよ」  
サラはウォリックの目を見ながら言った。  
「そんなことはもう起こらない。でしょ？」  
ウォリックは真面目な顔で頷いた。  
「約束するよ」  
サラが微笑んだとき、ウォリックの携帯電話が鳴った。  
サラが立ち上がってタオルを丸め、バスケットに投げるのを見ながら、ウォリックは電話の相手と会話を続けた。  
「・・・分かった。ありがとう、ベガ」  
携帯電話を閉じて深々と溜め息をついたウォリックを、サラはロッカーに寄り掛かりながら見た。  
「どうかした？」  
「里親が、彼を閉め出したことを認めた」  
サラは眉を吊り上げた。  
「何のための里親よ？」  
「さあ・・・金だけ貰う連中に当たっちまったかな」  
ウォリックは肩をすくめ、そして鼻息荒く腕組みをしたサラを見た。  
「これでもまだ、犯人に少しも同情出来ないか？」  
サラはウォリックを睨んだが、何も言わなかった。  
・・・自分がどれだけ幸運だったのかは、この仕事を通して身につまされて実感している。  
たとえ結末がハッピーじゃ無かったとしても、間違いなく、サラは里親に関してはラッキーな部類なのだ。  
「断続的な支援じゃダメなんだよ」  
ウォリックがポツリと言った。  
サラには彼の言いたいことは何となく分かった。  
「身寄りが他にいなかったのが、彼には不運だったのかもなあ」  
両親が薬物依存症のために、何度も更正施設を出たり入ったりしていたため、少年は児童保護施設を出入りする羽目になった。他に親族がいれば、親権や養育権を求めてくれる誰かがいれば、彼はその庇護の元で、継続的な保護と支援を受けて、そして何より大事な、愛情を受けて、更生する機会を得られたかも知れない。  
サラはふと、最初に施設で出会った３つ年下のスージーのことを思い出していた。彼女もまた、両親が何度も薬物中毒で施設に出入りを繰り返していた。結局、サラが一番仲良くなったのは彼女だった。というより彼女以外とはほとんど会話しなかった。  
サラは一度だけ、里親のリズにスージーも引き取れないかと聞いたことがあった。その時のリズの悲しそうな顔が忘れられない。

『そう出来たらと思うけど、いろいろと複雑なの。それに・・・人が出来ることは限られてる。全員を救うことは、出来ないの』

なぜ私を選んだの、とサラは喉まで出かかったのを覚えている。だが結局怖くて聞けなかった。  
今尋ねたら、彼女は答えてくれるだろうか？

「俺だって、祖母ちゃんがいなかったら、どうなってたか」  
ウォリックの声に、サラは我に返った。  
「ご家族は・・・おばあさんだけだったっけ？」  
「ああ」  
ウォリックは頷いた。  
「俺は両親の顔を知らない。祖母ちゃんが唯一の家族だった」  
「あたしは・・・父は11の時に死んだ」  
サラはベンチに座り直しながら言った。  
ウォリックは、サラの『死んだ』という言い方に僅かに眉をひそめた。ほとんど感傷が感じられないその口調は、むしろ冷淡にも聞こえたからだ。  
サラは彼の反応には気付かなかったように続けた。  
「母は・・・母とは、もうずっと会ってない」  
「いつから？」  
「大学に入ってから」  
「お母さんからも連絡は無いの？」  
「誕生日とクリスマスにはカードが来てた。最近はメールだけ」  
「・・・君からは？」  
「・・・ベガスに来たことも連絡しなかった。だからカードが届かなくなって、それでメールにしたんでしょうね」  
ウォリックはほんの僅か黙ったが、やがて静かな声で言った。  
「お母さんのこと、ずっと、怒ってるんだな」  
なぜこんな話をしているのだろう、とサラは思った。  
「・・・かも知れない」  
絞り出すような掠れた声に、ウォリックは思わずサラの肩に腕を回した。  
「お母さんのことが、ずっと許せないんだ」  
「・・・分からない」  
ウォリックはしばらく、サラの横顔を眺めていたが、ふと話し始めた。  
「祖母ちゃんが亡くなったとき、一番後悔したのは、どんなに俺が感謝してるか、一度も伝えられなかったことだ」  
サラはちらりとウォリックを見て言った。  
「おばあさんは分かってると思うわ」  
優しい口調は、先ほど父親の死を冷酷に語った同じ唇とは思えないほどだった。  
「だといいけど」  
言いながら、ウォリックはそっとサラの手に自分の手を乗せた。  
「同じ後悔を、君にはして欲しくない」  
サラは目をそらした。  
母が死んだと聞かされたら、いったい自分は何を感じるだろうか。全く想像がつかなかった。  
・・・それとも、何も感じないだろうか？あるいは、自分は何を「感じるべき」なんだろうか？  
「お母さんと何があったかは知らないけどさ。シングルマザーで頑張ってきたんだろう？」  
「シングルマザー？」  
思わずサラはウォリックをマジマジと見た。ウォリックは怪訝そうにサラを見返した。  
「だって・・・お父さんが11で亡くなったなら、そのあとは一人で君を育てたんだろう？君をハーバードまで行かせてさ」  
「母は私を育ててなんかない」  
吐き出してしまってから、サラは慌てて口を押さえたが、遅かった。  
ウォリックが驚いたように彼女を見つめる。彼女の言葉を頭の中で吟味しているのが分かって、サラは唇を噛みしめた。イライラと髪をかき上げた。  
最近、なぜこういうことを話してしまいたくなるんだろう、と、サラは腹立たしく思った。以前なら、家族の話題に自ら乗っていくようなことは絶対に無かった。なぜウォリックとこの会話を始めてしまったのだろう？  
ウォリックはしばらく黙っていた。手を引きかけたサラの手を、しかしウォリックは優しく引き止めた。  
やがて、囁くように話し始めた。  
「子供の頃、俺は祖母ちゃんが大嫌いだった。好きな物食わせてくれないし怒られるしケツは叩かれるし・・・でも、今はいてくれなかったら、俺は本当にどうしようもない人間になってただろうなって、感謝してる。・・・君にも、そんな人がいたと、信じたいよ」  
サラは膝を抱え上げた。リズの顔が脳裏に浮かんだ。たとえ、彼女との信頼の絆は断たれたとしても。彼女がいなかったら、今のサラはいない。  
彼女に、「普通」の世界を教えてくれた人だ。  
しばらく体を前後に揺らした後で、サラはポツリと言った。  
「・・・お尻は叩かれなかった」  
ウォリックは小さく笑った。どこかホッとしたように見えた。  
「それは良かった」  
「ブロッコリー食べさせられるのが嫌だった」  
「ブロッコリー？」  
「そう」  
「今ではベジタリアンの君が・・・ブロッコリー嫌いだったのか？」  
「ベジタリアンになったのはベガスに来てからだもん」  
「そうだけど・・・ブロッコリー？」  
「・・・うるさい」  
「今、ブロッコリーは？」  
「食べるわよ」  
「・・・もしかして、好きではない？」

サラは腕組みをしたまま答えなかった。

「サラ・サイドルは、ブロッコリーが嫌いって、ラボ中に送信しても、誰も信じないだろうな」  
「ウォリック！」  
サラは声を上げ、ウォリックに拳を振り上げる素振りをした。  
ウォリックは慌てて立ち上がって、それを大袈裟に避ける振りをしてみせた。  
二人が思わず笑ったとき、ウォリックの携帯電話が再び鳴った。  
「ブラウン。・・・ああ、ティーナか」  
サラは思わずニヤリと笑い、ウォリックの肩を軽く叩き、背を向けた。  
「・・・分かってるって。いやそうじゃない。分かってるから。だから何度も言ってるだろう？」  
電話越しに、ティーナが何か言い立てているのが、サラにも分かった。  
「違うってば。何度言えば分かるんだよ！？」  
次第にウォリックの声が苛立ってくる。  
「だから！そうじゃないって！何度言えばいいんだよ？・・・え？ああー・・・まあ、それはそうなんだけど。・・・ああ、分かったよ。分かったから、ハニー。・・・分かったって！」  
二人の会話を聞きながら、サラは小さく笑いを噛み殺した。そしてふと、そういえば、グリッソムとは、電話で喧嘩したことはないなあ、とぼんやり考えていた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

自宅前に車を乗り入れたとき、グリッソムはサラの車に気付いて思わず顔がほころぶのを止められなかった。  
彼が車を停めて下りると、サラもまた車から降りてきた。  
胸元で小さく手を振る。  
彼が大好きな彼女の仕草だった。  
「やあ」  
にこりと笑いかけながら、後部座席のドアを開け、愛犬のハンクを下ろした。ハンクはサラに気付いて駆け寄ろうとしたが、リードが届かず、吠えながらその場で狂ったようにグルグルと回り始めた。  
「ハンク、ただいま」  
サラの方から近づいて、ハンクの頭を撫でる。ハンクは甘えたように鳴いて、地面に横になると、お腹を見せた。サラはそのお腹を笑顔で掻いてやった。  
「ハンク、来い！」  
玄関の鍵を開けたグリッソムが、ドアを開けて呼ぶ。  
ハンクは飛び起きると、サラが首輪からリードを外すのを待って、それから家の中に駆け込んでいった。  
サラがそれに続いてドアをくぐる。グリッソムはドアを閉めた。  
「夜のデートはお預けだったが、朝のデートはこれからだ」  
「・・・予約されたつもりはないんだけど？」  
「そう言えば来てくれるかと思って。当たっただろう？」  
そう言いながら彼女に口づけようとしたグリッソムだったが、サラが顔を逸らしてそれを押しとどめた。  
「・・・臭うか？」  
慌てて体を離し、自分の腕を鼻に近づける。  
サラは首を振った。  
「いえ・・・あたしこそ・・・ラボで一度、シャワー浴びたんだけど・・・」  
サラの髪がまだ少し濡れているのに、グリッソムは気付いた。  
サラは持っていた紙袋を持ち上げて見せた。  
「レモン、買ってきた。使う？」  
「・・・しばらくハンクが寄りつかなくなるな」  
死体やゴミ箱の臭いはあまり気にならない様子の愛犬は、その臭いを落とそうとレモンを大量に使った後は、なぜかしばらく近寄らなくなるのだった。  
クスリと笑ったサラに、グリッソムは身をかがめてキスをした。しかし、それを深めようとした瞬間に、サラがやはり彼の体を押し返した。  
「ギルバート・・・ごめん・・・」  
「やっぱり、臭うか・・・」  
「・・・あとで」  
サラはやんわりと微笑んで言った。  
「あとで」  
グリッソムもまた、吐息のように囁いて、にこりと笑った。

* * *

TBC.

特にオチはなくこのまま終わりなんですが、これではあまりになので、もう少しだけ続きます。


	3. Chapter 3 broccoli

Episode 11.2 broccoli

Spoilers : S2#13(ちぎれた指/The Finger)

* * *

休憩室でランチにと持ってきたタッパーウェアを開けて、サラは絶句した。  
濃い緑色の花房がぎっしりと詰まっていた。  
思わずタッパーの蓋をひっくり返した。何を期待してそうしたのかは自分でもよく分からなかった。取り敢えずなにも見つからず、サラは再び緑の小さな蕾たちを凝視した。  
間違えたかな、というのが最初に頭に過ぎったことだった。  
「あれ、サラ。ブロッコリー嫌いじゃなかった？」  
男の声に、サラは文字通り飛び上がった。  
「ウォリック」  
サラはウォリックを見上げ、それからタッパーを見下ろした。  
「ま、間違えたみたい」  
慌てて言いながら、サラは蓋を閉めた。  
ウォリックを再び見上げ、サラは自分の失言に気付いた。  
「自分で詰めたなら間違えるわけないよな・・・彼氏が作ってくれたのか」  
ニヤニヤと笑いながら、ウォリックが言った。サラは机に頭をぶつけたかった。  
「献身的な彼氏なんだな」  
ウォリックはサラの肩を軽く叩いた。サラは唇を噛み締めた。  
冷蔵庫から水のペットボトルを取り出して飲みながら、ウォリックはそんなサラを少し見つめた。  
「ブロッコリー嫌いって、伝えてないのか？」  
サラは首を横に振った。それからふとウォリックに振り返った。  
「誰かに言った？」  
「いいや」  
肩をすくめて言ってから、ウォリックは首を傾けた。  
「俺が誰かに言ったら、彼氏にも伝わっちまうのか？」  
しまった。これでは、『彼』とウォリックが面識があると認めたようなものではないか。サラは頭を抱えたかった。  
サラの顔が青くなるのを見て、ウォリックは小さく笑った。  
「心配するなって。俺は誰にも言わないし、君の彼氏が誰か、詮索するつもりはないから」  
肩に優しく置かれた手を見つめ、それからサラは小さくため息をついた。  
「ありがと、ウォリック」  
見上げると、ウォリックは肩を軽く叩きながらウィンクして見せた。  
「ハンクとのデートをみんなにバラしちまって怒られたからな」  
サラは思わず苦笑した。  
「・・・そんなこともあったっけ」  
遠い昔、昔の話。独りで人生が終わるのが怖くて、怖くて、誰かが隣に欲しかった。  
寂しくて、淋しくて。  
グリッソムへの思慕は、師を慕う憧れだと、思い込もうとしていた、あの頃。  
サラは頭を振った。  
ウォリックはもう一度サラの肩をポンポンと叩き、そして部屋を出て行った。  
サラはタッパーに注意を戻し、盛大に溜め息をついた。  
法廷があるので早く出勤しようとしていたサラに、「ランチ作っといたよ」とニコニコとグリッソムが渡してくれたバッグだったが、確かキッチンカウンターにもう一組サンドイッチとタッパーウェアがあった。きっと彼が袋に入れるタッパーを間違えたのだ。そうに違いない。  
サラはタッパーを持って立ち上がった。廊下に出て人影が疎らなのを確認する。グリッソムのオフィスに向かった。  
オフィスに入り、真っ直ぐ冷蔵庫に向かう。  
扉を開けて、タッパーを置いてすぐに立ち去ろうと考えていたが、冷蔵庫の中身が目に入った瞬間、サラは低くうなり声を上げた。  
血なのかよくわからない赤褐色の液体の入った瓶に、何かの組織らしき有機物が入った瓶・・・  
サラは瓶やボトルを動かして隙間を作りながら、鼻に皺を寄せた。  
確かこれは昆虫の「佃煮」。アジアでは昆虫は貴重なタンパク源なのだそうだ。  
以前グリッソムに勧められたときは、サラも大して抵抗なく食べたのだが、ベジタリアンとなった今では、やはりご遠慮願いたかった。  
小さく首を振ったとき、  
「サラ？何してるんだ？」  
突然声をかけられ、サラは飛び上がるようにして立ち上がった。  
「ギ・・・グリッソム」  
グリッソムは怪訝そうに近づいてきた。  
「私の冷蔵庫が、どうかしたか？」  
「あの、いえ、その・・・」  
サラはタッパーを持ち上げて見せた。  
「間違えたのかと思って」  
サラに歩み寄りながら、グリッソムは首を傾げた。  
「オレンジのタッパーは、君の色だ」  
サラは俯いた。  
首を傾げながら、グリッソムは机を回り込んだ。そして紙袋から、ラップに包まれたサンドイッチと青いタッパーウェアを取り出した。  
「私の色は青だ」  
そのタッパーをサラに見せてから、グリッソムは椅子に座った。  
「一緒に食べるか？」  
ニコニコと言って、グリッソムはタッパーを開けた。  
果たして、彼のタッパーにも、ブロッコリーがぎっしりと詰まっていた。  
サラが顔をしかめる。それには気付かなかったように、グリッソムは冷蔵庫から何か取り出した。  
「どうかしたか？」  
固まっているサラに、グリッソムは声を掛けた。  
「なんで、ブロッコリー？」  
サラは半笑いで尋ねた。  
フォークで刺した一房を口に入れ、グリッソムはもぐもぐと噛みながらサラを見た。  
「人に貰ったんだ」  
「いつ」  
「昨日」  
「どこで」  
「死体農場の管理人が、家庭菜園で作ったそうなんだが、食べきれないとかで、くれた」  
「死体農場！？」  
サラは顔をしかめた。  
グリッソムはモグモグとブロッコリーを噛みながら、頷いた。  
「あー、グリッソム。まさかと思うけど、その家庭菜園て、死体農場の近くじゃないわよね・・・？」  
グリッソムは頓着せずに頷いた。  
「隣の敷地を借りたと言ってた」  
サラは目を見開いた。そして、グリッソムがブロッコリーを口に放り込むのを唖然と見つめた。  
「食べないのか？ブロッコリーは、ビタミンCが豊富だから、美容にいいぞ」  
サラは口をパクパクさせたが何も言えなかった。  
「茹でると溶けだしてしまうが、チンしたから大丈夫だ」  
「チン」  
サラは右の眉と口角を上げた。  
「レンジでチンした」  
得意げなグリッソムに、サラは脱力するしかなかった。  
ああ、とグリッソムが声を上げた。  
「全部チンして冷凍しておいたから、しばらく保つぞ」  
サラは、いったいどれほどのブロッコリー残っているのか、今度彼の家へ行ったら冷蔵庫を確認しなければ、と脳裏に刻んだ。  
「一緒に・・・食べないか？」  
おずおずと、躊躇いがちに、グリッソムが尋ねる。  
サラはしばらく迷ったが、結局、諦めたようにソファに腰掛けた。  
タッパーの蓋を開けかけて、ふと、グリッソムの手元を見る。  
「何をつけてるの？」  
グリッソムがブロッコリーに何か掛けているのを見て、サラは軽く首を伸ばした。  
「マヨネーズだ。イケるぞ」  
マヨネーズの瓶を、グリッソムがサラに向かって押し出す。サラは眉をひそめてそれを見つめた。  
「カロリーハーフだ」  
グリッソムが慌てたように付け足した。彼の高血圧には、マヨネーズは好ましくないと、先日買い物中に彼を説得したのは確かにサラだった。  
「ああ・・・うん・・・」  
曖昧なサラの返事に、グリッソムは少し首を傾けたが、特に何も言わずブロッコリーを食べ続けた。  
サラはタッパーの蓋を片手で持ち上げ、現れたブロッコリーの大群を凝視した。反射的に、サラは蓋を戻した。  
彼女がタッパーの蓋を開けたり戻したりするのを見て、グリッソムは軽く眉を上げた。  
何度か逡巡した後で、サラは大きく息を吸い、何か言おうと口を開いた。  
「ああ、サラ。ここにいたんだ」  
明るい声で入ってきたのはグレッグだった。  
「なに？食事中？」  
こんなとこで？という軽い不審を滲ませて、グレッグはサラの肩越しに覗き込んだ。  
「うわ、ブロッコリーがいっぱい」  
グレッグを見上げ、サラは突然ニコリと笑うと、勢いよく立ち上がった。  
「グリッソムがおすそ分けに貰ったんだって。死体農場の管理人から」  
グレッグは恐怖に目を見開いて、両手にポンと乗せられたタッパーウェアを見つめた。  
「一緒に、味見してあげて」  
「え、ちょっと」  
「昨日一緒に死体農場に行ったのはあなたなんだから、あなたが味見すべきよ」  
「・・・いやいやいや屁理屈すぎるよ！」  
グレッグは慌てて追いすがろうとしたが、サラは既に部屋を出掛かっていた。  
「じゃ！」  
破顔一笑して、サラはグレッグに手を振って出て行った。

両手にタッパーを乗せたまま、グレッグはグリッソムを振り返った。  
上司の主任は、なぜか不機嫌そうに彼を見ていた。  
「美味しい・・・ですか？」  
躊躇いがちに、グレッグは尋ねた。  
「ああ」  
「じゃあ・・・なんで怒ってるんです？」  
「怒ってなどいない」  
ぶっきらぼうなグリッソムの声に、グレッグは泣きたかった。

* * *

FIN.

私はブロッコリー好きですよ？毎日食べてるくらいです:)

次は長編になりそうです。


End file.
